


Jailbird

by RileyOMalley



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gorillaz - Freeform, I guess?lol, M/M, Phase 5 Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyOMalley/pseuds/RileyOMalley
Summary: Felt like attempting a one-shot based on the recent events in Gorillaz. Murdoc in jail...again. Reader unsure if they want to help or leave the poor sap in there, as much as they love the bastard. (Tried to keep the reader gender neutral as I possibly could!)





	Jailbird

“You're an absolute idiot, you know that?”

That was the last thing that resonated in your mind before you found yourself here. The large intimidating correctional facility with which held the stupid bloke of yours within it's interior. Somehow by some weird turn of events, you had agreed to make your way to this destination to pay him a visit, and considering the restrictions this place seemed to have, not many got the chance. 

This wasn't like your standard prison, or at least by your initial inclination of it. Maybe it was just the exterior and how foreboding it seemed; all the stories you heard of the biggest and baddest were held up in here. How Murdoc got locked away in this particular facility you questioned, yet you were not surprised in the least when it came to the shit he got caught for. 

That man had done some sneaky, dastardly shit.

You’d been quite supportive of the band over the quiet time before and after Humanz had been released, the band not having made any new content for some time. It was revitalizing to feel and hear it all again, a liveliness you often missed. Not that they weren’t as such in the off time, but it did your heart good to see them all creating again, with new collaborators no less.

But then…this happened. Sweet Christ.

You heard the general gist of what went on, the potential rumors as to how Murdoc Niccals got himself locked up in prison. Again. 

You awaited access to the visitation center, idly staring at the fluorescent screen of your phone. Skimming your various social medias, news updates, scanning over the old chat logs you had with Murdoc just a day or so ago. He'd gained some access to the prison's computer...computers? (you weren't entirely sure, the conversation was a bit fuzzy in your mind even as you read over the words.0 You weren't sure if he got into deeper trouble than he was or if they allowed anything past a telephone call.

He'd rambled onto you about this scheme to get him set free of these charges, but everything had been a little fuzzy after that for you. It was probably late as all hell when you attempted this chat, with the hashtag #freemurdoc. Lord.

Hearing the buzzer over the intercom, you slid your phone in your pocket and went through. General protocol, removing anything they sought as a danger, etc etc.  
On the opposite side, the green man had been muddling about in his cell before hearing one of the guards call his name. They mentioned something about him having a visitor, to which he hadn't recalled ever...being scheduled. If scheduling was how they did it, he couldn't really remember. Who could it be? He'd be both ecstatic and rather furious were it his band mates, unsure which would win upon seeing them. 

Embarrassingly, though never admitting it, he missed them. They NEEDED him. The band wouldn't be the same without him and were it not for that temporary stand in....ooohh. He didn't want to be reminded. (as much as he admired the young troublesome gent...to some extent. He wasn't MURDOC.)

Shuffling along with guards in tow, Murdoc attempted to collect his thoughts, speculating as to who was visiting him. He only knew so few, and anyone else would probably be to out of left field for him to consider. Or not. Anyone would be happy to see him....right?

He arrived to the visitation center, giving a scratch of his nose as he peered through one of the windows. One...two...maybe three people were in there. Not surprising, but he couldn't guess as to which one was supposedly here for him, that is until he actually stepped into the room. Well, more like was SHOVED in. Grumbling and rubbing at his sore and tired bag, he turned to face the sickly lit room.

That was when he saw you.

You were at one of the far right tables, fiddling with your fingers, sitting in jeans, a comfortable plaid button up with a tank underneath. Your hear the gentle fluff of a mess as it always was, and eyes unable to stay focused on one thing at a time. It was always fascinating to watch you, and even then he was questioning if he really was seeing you, or it was all just some goddamn sick trick of his imagination. He hadn't really slept all that well even in the short time he'd been here since his sentence.

He didn't realize how long he'd been standing there before the guard was side eyeing him, to which he fidgeted and made his way over. You hadn't noticed him sit down until you heard the all familiar drawl of the British man.

The drawl that left your skin to tingle.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Your eyes finally flicked towards the sound, nearly jumping in your seat at the sight of him. Sweet Jesus when did he finally get in here????

You scrunched up your face before a small smirk appeared. He mirrored the express placing his hands before him. You should your head. The attempts to still keep that lover boy personality didn't show through as much as the exhaustion he looked to have. 

"Cut the crap, Niccals. You know why I'm here."

He quirked a brow before resting his head in his hand, long fingernails tapping about the table rhythmically. "Can't say I recall, love. Why don't you jog my memory? Speakin' of..."

He leaned forward just a bit, eyes flitting about 'inconspicuously'. "I thought I gave you directions when we spoke last? It wouldn't have taken you more than a minute to do to help get me out of here..."

You squinted in his direction, moving in such millimeters away from his face folding your arms together. "You don't gotta worry about that, idjit. Sides...I had to see how desperate you really were being thrown in jail, yet again, for some other goddamn bullshit mess you got yourself into."

His lips tightened as he looked at you, eyes squinted and hands gripping into fists before relaxing them. His knuckles practically went white. 

"Alright, so you see me now. What of it?? I'm tired and I want to get out of here as soon as possible, get back to my life 'n all that jazz. I don't really have all that much time and I'm really, REALLY not fond of those Soap Sisters I was tellin' you about.."

You rolled your eyes watching Murdoc closely, taking in the much darker circles under his eyes and how you could see his gaze flit about as quickly as they were. All the calculating thoughts that are going through his head, to wonder if he really was talking to you or was he stuck in some kind of autopilot sensory that led him here. When he lacked sleep, he may as well be a zombie himself. Could also be half the reason he got into so much trouble - he wasn't really all there.  
You knocked him on the head with your knuckle, which gained a rather quizzical look in your direction. 

"Earth to Niccals. Darlin, you need to breathe first of all. I get how desperate you are about all this, and believe me - it's gonna happen - but if it's all the same to you I'd like at least a moment of your time before it's up."

Murdoc fidgeted a little in his seat, a soft grunt resulting as he sunk down a little. He gave a small grin, the hint of smugness laced with the exhaustion he felt being in this place weighing strong. "Sorry 'bout that love. My mind's in a high wire sort of state so I guess I don't realize how much I'm prattlin' on. Hell, surprised to see anyone visitin' so quickly, might I add." To which he leaned forward once more just barely touching nose to nose with you, feeling his hot breath as he gave a subtle chuckle.

"Must really been missin' ol' Mudsy then, eh? Could say the same about you...missed that sweet lil face of yours." You only leaned back a bit more, Murdoc nearly slipping in his attempt at getting close to you. Further confusion rested on that expression for a moment before he pouted.

"Course I do. But I also miss when you had a clean streak." 

Murdoc huffed softly, resting his head heavily on his hand. "What can I say? Habits are hard to break, love."

You puckered your lips, a dead pan expression and arms still crossed over your chest. Habits be damned, and some you could look past and not bat a goddamn eyelash. But this was ridiculous. There were too many you knew that would go for any excuse. Not that you didn't believe your dear boyfriend, but you were also one to call him on his shit when you could easily see it. 

You finally leaned in again, if only to sit straight in your chair with your hands resting about your lap. "Listen - whatever it is that got you in this mess...I can only pray that you aren't lying out your ass this time. You're lucky I've got the patience of a saint, Muds."

"And for that I am eternally grateful. Couldn't tell you anyone else I could entrust with the lot that I do. Or the lot I confess to. It's truly a gift unto me havin' you." 

Your expression did not change. Letting out a sigh you rolled your head a bit before looking about the room. Then the clock. Then back to Murdoc. You stared in his eyes for a long time before leaning in further. Murdoc instinctively turned to try and meet you with hopes of catching your lips - those lips admittedly he missed tasting from time to time, amongst other places he missed placing his own - but the hiss that you made near his ear left him stock still.

A small warning, not that you didn't want to partake before a guard would say otherwise, but you had to make this quick. Leaning a little further right close to his ear, you exhaled out a warm breath, leaving the bassist to shiver. 

"I'll do as you ask, and I'll get this shit taken care of and get you out of here. But you gotta promise me Niccals...you fess up to your little games. Your actions. Reap what you sew and confess your sins to me, and I'll be sure you're taken care of, love." You extend the letters on that last word, which in turn leaves Murdoc to give a shudder and an audible groan slips from his person. Man...when you were THAT serious with him, he couldn't help that it got him in a really...really good way. A really fantastic, oddly intimidating, dominating way. 

"Y-yeah sure, sure. I can promise that. Easily." He gave a quick low chuckle. He couldn't see it from the angle you were at, but had he Murdoc would see your eyes practically boring holes into his head. 

"I'm serious, Niccals. You don't quit this shit and getting into deals with people who could fuck you over, you're not going to be warming your bed, or me for that matter, any sooner. I do miss you, but not like this." 

You turned your head a smidgen and pressed your cheek to his, a light nuzzle about it stirring a soft noise from him. He reciprocated with an equlaly gentle movement, a chuckle from you due to his stubble. 

"Believe me...I'll tell you everything, and I'll prove it to you I'm right this time. I'll admit I did some stupid things years back...and I can live with that. Last I want right now is to think I won't be able to close to you again like I am now. Hell, I'd love if we could be closer right now actually..."

You snickered, eyelashes fluttering a bit against his skin. Murdoc was the sort to lie right out his teeth at any moment he got, whether he was the perpetrator or otherwise. But when it came to you, you were the one and only exception in this case. Only ever told you little white lies, but surprisingly he'd been a bit better about his behavior since you'd been around....habits be damned.

It was still hard though. Sometimes he really couldn't break from it. 

He didn't want to break from you. 

Catching the fuzzy sounds of the guard speaking, your focus mostly having been on Murdoc at this point and how nice it was to feel him close again, it was mentioned that five minutes before visitation was over. Or sooner than that. Either way...

You exhaled, brushing your lips against his cheek. Bastard had your heart, but you both knew that your wrath was not one to be messed with when you were deep down serious. You got into many fucked up situations with alot of people, and it was surprising you had any patience left in you to deal with more. Especially from this particular satanist. 

Taking a chance Murdoc moved his head again, this time catching your lips in a kiss. Your eyes fluttered, humming against his lips as you both kissed, moments after being told no touching was allowed. It was fine, that was all you needed - Murdoc obviously looked like he was ready to pounce at that point.

There was a faint jovial nature in your expression compared to the jaded one you entered with. The one you spoke with in a serious manner. He could tell you were sick of it all, and somewhere in that dark core...he actually felt bad. He wouldn't be surprised at what hell you'd unleash on him if you had the chance.  
You gave a quick rustle of his hair before standing, Murdoc following suit. Hands in your pockets, you tilt your head looking up at him.

"Better behave and do as I asked, aight Muds? I'll do what I can. If you don't, I'm throwing you to the pits of hell and never looking back." A grin followed your statement which only spurred one of his own. 

"If anyone was going to kick my ass into oblivion, I'd be honored it was you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work - leave me a tip! I enjoy writing from time to time and would love to do it more. Your support is appreciated~
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A325E7C


End file.
